


What's in a name?

by DonnieTZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Castiel, Post-Season/Series 12, Season 13 Castiel/Dean Winchester Reunion, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: I fratelli sono nell'altra dimensione alla ricerca di Mary, ma quando Dean incontra "l'altro" Castiel le cose si fanno confuse...





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Sono nel baratro post-JIB e non riesco a vedere la luce in fondo al tunnel, quindi cerco di reagire scribacchiando come posso.  
> Emh... nonostante non sia "abbastanza" perché scritta sull'onda del momento (non spiego i come e i perché, per dire), la dedico alle persone che in questi giorni mi hanno fatto capire, con l'affetto che provano una per l'altra, cosa significa essere una famiglia.

__

 

 _That which we call a rose_  
_By any other name would smell as sweet._

 

«Cas?»  
La voce è roca e c'è una nota disperata nella domanda incredula che si libera nell'aria. Castiel si volta, un movimento lento e calcolato, la lama angelica ancora stretta in pugno. Non ci sono più demoni da combattere, ma quella lotta l'ha separato dagli altri angeli e l'ha spinto fino a quel pun-to nascosto del magazzino.  
Davanti ha due uomini; lo guardano come non è mai stato guardato e il più alto deve trattenere per una spalla l'altro.  
«Non è lui, Dean, non è...» tenta di dirgli, rinsaldando la presa.  
«Cas!» ripete l'altro, senza ascoltarlo, gli occhi fissi in quelli dell'angelo.  
Passa solo un istante, il tempo di un respiro, e Castiel gli sta puntando la lama alla gola. Perché l'uomo ha fatto un passo ed è bastato a farli essere troppo vicini. Non è prudente, non con gli uma-ni, eppure la mano di Castiel resta salda sull'impugnatura, immobile, incapace di portare a termine un gesto compiuto miliardi di volte. Ha ucciso senza mai esitare – ha una missione e un ruolo nell'universo caotico in qui si ritrova a esistere da più tempo di quanto sia sopportabile –, eppure nello sguardo di iridi verdi c'è una resa inspiegabile, un dolore difficile da capire, un mistero che costringe Castiel a chinare il capo di lato e osservare quello spettacolo con intensità.  
Sta per chiederlo – chi siano, cosa vogliano da lui, perché lo stiano guardando così –, ma uno degli uomini che ha visto combattere negli anni passati gira l'angolo e li sorprende congelati in quel momento senza logica.  
«Spostatevi, ragazzi. Lasciatelo a me.»  
«No, Bobby, no. È Cas, è un amico.»  
Dean – così l'ha chiamato poco prima il ragazzo che ha tentato di trattenerlo – non distoglie lo sguardo, non sembra in grado di farlo, né lo spaventa la punta della lama che sfiora la sua gola esposta.  
Parla senza spostarsi da quella promessa di morte.  
«Non sono tuo amico,» risponde Castiel.  
Non c'è rabbia, non c'è indignazione, non ci sono emozioni umane nella sua costatazione. Quella è solo la verità.  
«Non qui, ma dall'altra parte... Senti, tutto questo, questo te, non è come dovrebbe essere. È tutto sbagliato,» Dean si interrompe, cerca le parole, e finisce per alzare i palmi nell'aria, sconfitto.  
Castiel può solo continuare a scrutarlo, incuriosito, finché non diventa chiaro che non ci saranno altre parole da parte dello sconosciuto. Allora slega lo sguardo dalle iridi verdi che si trova davan-ti, per farlo rimbalzare piano sull'alto uomo alle spalle di Dean e su quello più in là, con l'arma te-sa pronta a sparare. Ha visto altri angeli morire così: un proiettile e poi l'impronta di ali come uni-ca eredità.  
In quel momento, il demone che gira l'angolo è quasi una scia, un lampo di vestiti scuri e pugnale alzato nell'aria. Se ne accorge solo Castiel, ed è più veloce degli altri; lancia la lama angelica, se-guendo un istinto inspiegabile, salvando la vita a quello che conoscerà come Bobby nei giorni a venire.

Nelle settimane che seguono quel primo incontro, Castiel impara una strana convinzione degli es-seri umani secondo cui il tempo dovrebbe curare qualsiasi ferita. Guardando Dean quando non se ne accorge, però, sa anche quante eccezioni compongano la verità: ci sono ferite che non si posso-no curare, anche se non sa esattamente quali siano le sue.  
Il rifugio in cui si nascondono gli uomini è un buco sottoterra e gli occhi che lo seguono quando cammina per i corridoi sono pieni di diffidenza. Dean lo ha convinto a restare con loro per condi-videre informazioni sulla minaccia che incombe – l' _altro_ Lucifero dall' _altra_ dimensione, come continuano a parlarne i due fratelli –, ma gli è diventato sempre più difficile stare con Castiel nel-la stessa stanza, rispondere al suo sguardo indagatore, parlargli. E Castiel ha bisogno di qualcuno, per la prima volta nella sua esistenza, perché ci sono piccoli dubbi fastidiosi a premere in punti segreti della sua coscienza. Ci sono solitudine e paura e impotenza dietro lo sterno della trappola di carne che si è scelto come tramite. E in Dean ha letto un'assurda vicinanza, la capacità inspie-gabile di poter capire quello che gli si agita dentro. Per questo lo cerca, una delle molte notti, e lo trova di guardia fuori dall'ingresso secondario, il fucile in una mano e una birra nell'altra.  
«Posso?» gli chiede.  
Dean si stringe nelle spalle e torna a guardare davanti a sé, nella notte, senza dar voce a quel vago assenso.  
«Dean...»  
«Non dirlo così,» lo interrompe quasi subito l'uomo, scontrandosi con la perplessità dell'angelo. «Non dire il mio nome così,» spiega subito dopo.  
Restano in silenzio, quindi. Non ci sono stelle in quel cielo pesante, né parole che possano essere dette senza essere soppesate e calcolate. Non c'è modo di chiedere quello che Castiel vuole chie-dere senza fare del male, ormai l'ha capito. Sente che _deve_ , però, o quei dubbi finiranno per divo-rarlo vivo.  
«Com'è? L'altro me. Il tuo amico,» domanda, strappando la quiete con la sua voce roca.  
Dean si decide a guardarlo, bagnato appena dalla luce calda della fiamma che arde nel fusto me-tallico.  
«Non era...» Dean sospira, distoglie nuovamente lo sguardo, si perde in qualcosa che sembra un ricordo agli occhi attenti di Castiel. «Non era solo un amico. Ma non capiresti.»  
«D'accordo» risponde Castiel, senza inflessioni nella voce.  
 _Era._  
Era e non è più, l' _altro_ Castiel, l'angelo che si è guadagnato quella familiare sillaba che accorcia il suo nome in un semplice “Cas”.  
«Siete diversi, tutto qui. Forse prima era come te, ma le cose sono cambiate. Non importa, co-munque, non sei lui. Quando avrò trovato mamma, io e Sam ce ne andremo da questo posto e non importerà più.»  
«Mary, giusto?»  
«Che fai, ti metti a origliare adesso?»  
Dean non suona davvero arrabbiato, ma sembra dimenticare che Castiel è comunque un angelo e che questo comprende capacità che agli umani sono precluse. Per quanto Castiel provi a lasciare agli uomini i loro scampoli di privacy, la voce di Dean lo attira come un mistero da risolvere ed è davvero difficile non ascoltarne il suono basso, un po' rauco sui bordi, come una carezza di mani ruvide.   
«Lo hai sempre fatto. Entrarmi nella testa mentre dormivo, invadere il mio spazio personale. No, _Cas_ l'ha sempre fatto.»  
«Sembra inopportuno.»  
Dean ride alle parole di Castiel, anche se è più uno sbuffo divertito, breve e incapace di contagiare l'intera espressione del viso.   
«Lo era. Ma quando se ne andava...» Dean tenta nuovamente di trovare le parole senza riuscirci, così beve un lungo sorso dalla bottiglia di vetro e getta un'occhiata criptica all'angelo.  
«Ti mancava.»  
«Già.»  
«Ti manca.»  
«Ok, visto che non devi dormire, perché non te ne stai tu qui al freddo a fare la guardia, eh? Io ho bisogno di un'altra di queste e delle mie quattro ore di sonno,» dice Dean, all'improvviso, alzando-si per mostrargli la bottiglia vuota di birra e lasciargli il fucile, come se gli servisse.  
«Buonanotte, Dean.»  
Dean si ferma, senza voltarsi, continuando a dargli le spalle.   
«Buonanotte, Castiel.»

«Non è lui, Dean. Non sarà mai lui. Non ci sono le condizioni per il Cas che abbiamo conosciuto.»  
«Che vuoi che faccia, che smetta di parlarci? Ci ho provato, Sam. L'hai visto? È... è uguale a lui.»  
Castiel sta origliando. Sa che non dovrebbe, sa che dovrebbe semplicemente svoltare l'angolo e rendere nota la sua presenza, ma Sam e Dean stanno discutendo e, ancora una volta, la discussione lo riguarda.  
Le notti a fare la guardia con Dean sono diventate un'abitudine e quasi sempre il discorso scivola su Cas, sui ricordi di Dean, su qualche aneddoto in cui Castiel si rivede fin troppo. Guarda Dean e gli è facile capire l'assoluta devozione dell'altro sé. Dean è fatto di un'anima ricucita male, pronta ad andare in pezzi, e dalle crepe filtra qualcosa di buono ma troppo fragile per restare nel mondo senza una corazza.  
Sam se n'è accorto e gli riserva spesso uno sguardo indagatore in grado di leggergli dentro, preoc-cupato dalla connessione che si sta creando fra l'angelo e suo fratello.  
«Lo so. Dean, lo capisco. Sai che ti capisco più di chiunque altro. Ma questo Castiel è un'altra per-sona e potrebbe pensare di essere più importante per te di quanto non sia.»  
«Mi stai dicendo che sei preoccupato io possa illuderlo?» domanda Dean, con una risata amara stretta fra i denti. «Senti, non ci sto neanche pensando a questa storia, d'accordo? Sto pensando a nostra madre, al fatto che non abbiamo fatto progressi.»  
«Non è vero. Sappiamo più di quanto non sapessimo all'inizio.»  
«Non sapevamo niente _all'inizio_. Così è facile.»  
Castiel decide che è arrivato il momento e si avvicina, mostrandosi. I due si zittiscono e Dean gli riserva uno sguardo tinto di vaga colpa. Come se l'accusa del fratello – quella preoccupazione che dimostra come anche lui faccia fatica a scindere i diversi Castiel – abbia acquisito improvvisa-mente senso.   
«Cos'avete scoperto?» domanda Castiel, deciso.  
Sam sospira, ravvia i lunghi capelli dietro le orecchie e si mette seduto.   
«Ehi, non dovresti origliare,» lo anticipa Dean.  
«Abbiamo scoperto che non possono coesistere due versioni di una persona nella stessa dimensio-ne. Una delle due finisce per forza di cose morta, spesso ammazzata, come se il destino non la-sciasse alternative,» spiega Sam.  
Castiel sposta lo sguardo da lui a Dean, studiandolo mentre va a recuperare l'ennesima birra. L'an-gelo è convinto finirà presto le scorte degli umani, dando il via a una rivolta, ma tiene quel pensie-ro per sé. Se Bobby lo lascia fare, significa che c'è abbastanza birra per tutti, nel mondo.  
«Ehi, Cas, sei ancora fra noi?» domanda Dean, guardandolo dopo aver aperto la bottiglia.  
«Non devi preoccuparti della mia lealtà,» risponde Castiel, serio.  
«No, intendevo... lascia perdere, sembravi solo distratto,» rinuncia Dean, sedendosi vicino al fra-tello.  
Ha iniziato a chiamarlo “Cas” e Castiel sente qualcosa espanderglisi dentro fino a riempirlo, ogni singola volta. Vorrebbe capire, chiedere, ma sa anche che quello che gli sta accadendo non può, né deve, essere un problema di Dean.  
«Questo significa che, quando Lucifero è comparso qui, uno di loro due dev'essere morto,» conti-nua Sam.  
«Chi vi ha dato quest'informazione?» domanda Castiel.  
«La vostra Rowena.»  
«Dovrei sapere chi sar-»  
«Non importa Cas, il fatto è che tu ci hai detto che Michael e Lucifero continuano a lottare, quindi dev'essere morto il nostro Lucifero, giusto? Ma se è così, dov'è nostra madre?»  
Castiel non ha risposte. In realtà il loro Lucifero potrebbe essersi adattato meglio del previsto, po-trebbe aver preso il posto di quello vero, potrebbe aver ucciso Mary. Tutto questo non lo dice. Non importa quanto vorrebbe avere risposte, quanto vorrebbe aiutare Sam e far tornare il sorriso sul viso di Dean – un sorriso vero, che non ha mai visto, che può solo immaginare –, non ne ha il po-tere.

Altre notti svelano altri segreti di Dean, e Castiel ha quasi l'impressione di poterlo vedere sempre meglio, i contorni nitidi e gli occhi lucidi. Dean non arriva mai a dirlo davvero, quanto amasse il suo Cas, ma non è necessario che siano le parole a raccontarlo quando lo grida tutto il resto.  
Lui e Sam fanno progressi, indagano, trovano incantesimi da sperimentare e vie da percorrere. Traggono forza dalla loro unione, dal sostegno che si fanno a vicenda, e Castiel non può che aiu-tarli nelle estenuanti ricerche per essere parte di quella famiglia nell'unico modo che gli sarà mai concesso. Per la prima volta capisce il significato di scelte tutte umane che prima gli sembravano assurde.  
Così trovano Mary. Ed è quasi impossibile, ma Castiel ha imparato che non esiste niente di im-possibile per i Winchester. Tornano al rifugio feriti, sanguinanti, senza aver dato a Lucifero – è il _loro_ Lucifero, quello che terrorizza Sam fin nel profondo – il colpo di grazia che meriterebbe. Ma Mary è con loro, sopravvissuta alle torture, e sembra che il tempo potrà guarire le sue ferite, que-sta volta.  
Mentre lei riposa e Sam studia il rituale per riaprire il portale nei dettagli più pericolosi, Dean e Castiel si ritrovano ancora una volta di guardia. Castiel sa che è un addio, ma non fa meno male.  
«Sono contento siate riusciti a trovare vostra madre,» dice, sedendosi al suo fianco.  
Dean gli porge una birra, lì in attesa del suo arrivo, e Castiel non può impedirsi di abbozzare un sorriso.  
«Dovremmo aiutarvi. Dovremmo restare.»  
«Non puoi salvare tutti, non quando esistono infinite dimensioni,» risponde Castiel, serio. «Ci avete dato informazioni che prima non avevamo, possiamo continuare a lottare e abbiamo più spe-ranze di vincere. Resterò con gli umani, li aiuterò.»  
Dean sorride. Un sorriso vero dopo mesi, fatto di piccole rughe ai lati degli occhi e una pacca sulla spalla. Quando quel contatto si dilata però, durando più del necessario, Castiel può solo annegare nelle iridi verdi di Dean. Non vedrà mai più i suoi occhi perché Dean non esiste nella sua dimen-sione e Cas è morto nell'altra. Non sono destinati a stare insieme.  
Il bacio che arriva dopo è fatto dello sfregare lento delle labbra, attento come solo un primo bacio può essere, presto disperato come lo sono gli ultimi. Castiel non ha mai baciato nessuno, non ha mai amato, non ha mai voluto. E se fa così male, se è quello che si sente, non è certo ne valga la pena.

Passano la notte insieme, stretti di corpo e d'anima. Castiel sa che Dean non è a lui che pensa, non è a lui che si sta donando come se il giorno dopo non dovesse mai arrivare. Non importa, però, perché ha anche imparato che l'amore può essere egoista, che ci si accontenta di quello che si può avere. Così si perde dentro Dean, annullando qualsiasi distanza, sentendosi vivo per la prima vol-ta. Come se i baci avessero il potere di soffiargli dentro umanità e speranza, insieme alla malinco-nia di quell'addio. E ci sono carezze, c'è il lento spogliarsi che somiglia a un rituale di cui la men-te non conosce i gesti come invece fa l'istinto. L'umanità declinata in quel modo – unirsi così ha i tratti di una resa totale, violenta nella sua onestà – è una scoperta che cambia tutto. È pronto a lot-tare per salvare fino all'ultimo uomo rimasto su quella terra abbandonata da Dio.  
Restano intrecciati uno all'altro, dopo, a respirarsi addosso, esposti e vulnerabili. Non ci sono pa-role, ancora una volta, e Dean scivola nel sonno lasciando a Castiel la libertà di studiare le lentig-gini una ad una, per imprimersi nella memoria quell'immagine che non tornerà mai più.  
L'alba arriva troppo presto e le palpebre di Dean si alzano sugli occhi verdi che sembra trascorso solo un istante da quando si sono chiuse.  
«Vorrei essere lui. Per te, Dean, vorrei essere lui,» gli dice Castiel, ormai vestito, dal bordo del letto.  
Scompare così, perché l'idea di vederlo andare via è soffocante e non lascia scampo.

Non ha idea di quanti altri giorni passino, di quanto tempo trascorra uccidendo demoni e angeli come se non ci fosse alcuna differenza fra gli uni e gli altri. Sa solo che arriva davanti a Lucifero e non c'è modo di uscirne vivo. I miracoli non sono fatti per lui, ma per i Winchester. Ha portato con sé abbastanza nemici da andarsene con un sorriso, però, e non ha paura di morire; gli uomini vinceranno, perché l'umanità ha l'arma della speranza dalla sua e non esistono contromisure per rendere la speranza innocua.  
Sa di essere parte di un ricordo che vale la pena, poi, racchiuso nella mente di Dean, in un'altra dimensione, e il pensiero spinge l'emozione oltre le costole.  
 _Lo ama_.  
Come l'ha amato Cas, probabilmente, fin dal primo istante.  
Impugna la lama, ignora l'espressione soddisfatta di Lucifero mentre gli va incontro, e...

Prima che possa affondare il colpo, in un gesto insensato che gli sembra un addio perfetto, si sente risucchiare e assorbire da un'energia che lascia la pelle formicolante e i pensieri confusi. Quando torna in sé è per terra, in ginocchio, e tutto è cielo stellato e parole che si rincorrono.  
«Cosa succede?»  
«Cas!»  
Dean lo sta stringendo in un abbraccio che spezza il fiato. Alle sue spalle Sam e Mary li guardano e sorridono, come se un miracolo si fosse davvero appena compiuto.  
«Ti abbiamo cercato ovunque, non riuscivamo ad aprire il portale nel punto in cui avresti dovuto essere secondo l'incantesimo di localizzazione. Odio che gli angeli possano sparire così. Quando ci siamo riusciti... cosa pensavi di fare?! Vuoi farti ammazzare come un idiota?!» Dean parla nel suo orecchio, senza che le braccia esercitino meno pressione nella loro stretta.  
«Sei tornato a prendermi?» domanda Castiel, perplesso, la lama angelica ancora fra le dita.  
Dean è ovunque: il suo profumo, il suo respiro, la sua voce, la sua salda presenza che lo racchiude rimettendo insieme i pezzi.  
«Mamma dice che Lucifero ha ucciso l'altro sé e, qualche ora dopo, ha...» Sam si volta verso Ma-ry, cercando di spiegarsi.  
«Ha ottenuto i suoi ricordi, come fossero diventati una sola persona,» conclude sua madre.  
«Anche se non fosse così, non posso perdere anche te. Non posso e basta,» gli sussurra Dean.

Castiel diventa Cas quella notte stessa. Dean al suo fianco, nudo fra le lenzuola, continua a cir-condarlo con un braccio. I ricordi gli scivolano dentro come sogni, onde di memorie che non sono sue, ma tanto vivide da diventare parte di lui un istante dopo.  
Il primo sguardo, i tradimenti e le riconciliazioni, il primo bacio, la prima notte, quel primo, di-sperato “ti amo”. È tutto lì.  
«Dean?» domanda, completo per la prima volta.  
Dean apre gli occhi piano, passandosi le dita sulle palpebre per scacciare il sonno. Quando lo met-te a fuoco, pronuncia una sola parola.  
«Cas?»

 

 

 


End file.
